Stories from the Team
by hellothar52341
Summary: My first Fanfiction. A few warstories from the Team Fortress teams. I'm not all that good at making names or summaries. R&R please. More to come.
1. Chapter 1: A Beginning

_**Note: I do NOT own any of these characters, no matter how much I may want to. They are all the property of Valve.**_

_**I've been browsing this site for a while, and I just now decided to submit something. Since this is my first Fanfiction, try not to be too hateful, although any constructive criticism is accepted.**_

_**So without further adieu, let's get started!**_

"_Mission Begins in 60 seconds_" is spoken over the loudspeaker in the Spawn room. Everyone is merrily conversing with each other, almost as if they have no knowledge of the struggle that is to come.

Everyone, that is, except for the Scout.

The Scout was sitting at the corner. Looking over his Scattergun nervously in a cold sweat, the fear in his eyes was only outmatched by the loud thumping in his heart. The Scout then quickly stuffs his trusty bat, which has won him numerous battles against his much bigger brothers, and his pistol that was given to him for this occasion by the Reliable Excavation and Demolitions group for this battle. Loaded with a small amount of ammo was just the least of his worries.

This is the Scout's first day on the job. Everyone seems to not be worried so much about the battle. The Scout can't imagine why; their lives are on the line! The Scout looks over the group of people in the room. It seems like an odd bunch of people to group together, but as long as they work together, it shouldn't be much of a problem. Or so the Scout was told.

"First day, kid?" said the Engineer suddenly, awakening the Scout from his fear-induced trance.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous. Our lives are on the line, and everyone's actin' like it's nothin'! I just can't understand that..."

"Well, kid, it's just something that you learn as you go. We've been doin' this for a while now, and usually everything works out. This is an easy area, so just keep running, keep your distance if you can, especially from Pyros, and try not to get caught in the sights of a Heavy Weapons Guy. That's just suicide."

"All right. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, hardhat."

"_Mission begins in 30 seconds."_

"HEAL ME, DOCTOR!" the Heavy yells in his usually loud voice. The Medic goes and buffs everyone in the room as we wait for the door to release us.

After getting buffed by the Medic, the Scout tightens his bands around his arms. The last thing he needs is for the bands to come off.

"_Mission begins in 10 seconds."_

Suddenly, tension rises in the room as everyone is anxiously awaiting the door to open. Everyone who was just seconds ago talking and laughing like nothing was going on seemed to have had a total change in attitude. There was not a sound in the room as everyone waited.

"_5"_

Medic quickly buffs everyone a bit more. Pyro takes out his trusty Flare Gun. Soldier smacks his head with his shovel, presumably to test his helmet (at least, I hope).

"_4"_

Demoman takes one last swig at his whiskey. Engineer readies his tool box.

"_3"_

Heavy revs up his Minigun. Sniper loads his Rifle, and the Spy does the same with his Revolver.

"_2"_

Scout takes one last breath before the fight. Medic takes out his Syringe Gun.

"_1"_

The only sound heard was the echo of the Announcer over the loudspeaker. Everyone is drop dead silent.

Suddenly, the siren's roar, the door opens up, and everyone runs out of the room in a crazed frenzy.

Immediately, Engineer begins to build a dispenser behind the small stairs room to the left of the spawn. He then grabs the extra ammunition to build himself a sentry. Heavy rushes to the right, by the log where the only source of external medical help is to mow down any opposing enemies.

Soldier decided to take things at an aerial approach. He shoots a rocket at his feet, propelling himself over the building that holds the center Capture Point, and destroys the buildings the Engineer was building. However, before he has time to take out the Engineer, he is shot down by the opposing Heavy.

Meanwhile, Sniper is back along the left area, by the base of the cliff. He has shot down an oncoming Demoman, but has been shot by another Sniper in the area.

"Need some help, here!" Yells the Sniper. Luckily, the Pyro rushes in and shoots a Flare at the Sniper, lighting him on fire, and forcing him to go find medical help.

"Thanks." Says the Sniper in gratitude.

"Nuu pruhblm" is the reply he is given by the Pyro. But before a celebration can begin, the Pyro and Sniper face a new threat. A BLU Scout is rushing toward them at breakneck speed. Pyro fires a Flare gun, and Sniper unloads his SMG rounds at the Scout, but the flare misses, and the SMG does little to stop him. The Scout rushes toward them, and the Pyro and Sniper try to run, but they know that they will never outrun a Scout. They prepare themselves for their final moments.

"Incoming!" yells Scout, as he jumps over the logs strapped to the train cars. He fires his Scattergun at the BLU Scout, taking him down.

"Whew. Good thing I showed up when I did. You guys woulda been dead if it wasn't for me!" said Scout, with a little bit of adrenaline in his voice.

"Yeah, thanks for that. He almost had us."

"mmn hmm"

"It seems that the place has gotten a bit quieter. I'll see if I can't find a few more BLU meanies over there." Scout says, as he dashes off.

"Wait!" Yells Sniper, in an almost anxious tone.

Scout screeches to a halt. "What? What is it?"

"Just... be careful. I don't want anything to happen to the new guy. All right?"

"Yeah. All right." responds scout before he dashes off.

---

Meanwhile, back at the base, the Medic is tending to the wounds of Demoman and Heavy. Although he's a big guy, Heavy's not invincible, and he was under heavy fire during the first 10 minutes of the struggle (no pun intended, I swear). Demoman sustained self-inflicted injuries, probably from a combination of the drink he was drinking and the explosives he works with.

"Za, You need to stop hurting yourself, Dummkoph." Said the Medic in his very heavy accent to the Demoman.

"Sorry 'bout that, I was a bit drunk." he said, sheepishly.

"You are lucky it vas only as bad as it vas. It could have been much worse. Vas it really worth it?"

"As long as I stay alive, then it's fine. We can't let those BLU dogs win!"

The Medic takes a heavy sigh. "Still a bit drunk, eh?"

---

Scout rushes over to Engineer's dispenser for some quick healing and reloading before running toward the BLU base. Instead of taking his path over the roof, Scout decided to take the mountain path, which is safer away from any Pyros ready to blow him off the cliff to his death.

Scout seems to have everything under control as he scouts the area, until he is suddenly stricken with fear at what he hears behind him.

"YOU ARE SO SMALL, IT'S FUNNY TO ME!" yells the BLU Heavy, as he begins to rev up his gun.

_**Woah. A cliffhanger. I wonder if anyone will be able to guess what happens next? Well, if you can't guess, then you'll just have to wait until the next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Deus ex Machina

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own ANY of the characters or settings in this story. They are all owned by VALVe.**

**When we last left our RED Scout, he was in a hopeless situation, ready to be killed. Lets see how this all turns out, eh?**

Our Scout could only watch, scared out of his wits, as the BLU Heavy begins to rev up his Minigun. In what seems like hours to the helpless Scout, the Heavy's gun is fully charged, and the Heavy is ready to attack.

Suddenly finding the will to do so, our Scout runs for his dear life, dodging the Heavy's onslaught of bullets. A fine strategy...

If the Scout didn't foolishly run into the enemy base.

Once Scout notices his mistake, he tries to run away, but Heavy pushes into a few boxes in the corner of the room. Helpless, Scout can only watch as this bear of a man rev's up his gun. To make matters worse, a Pyro walks into the base. Great. It's bad enough that the Scout is going to die. Now he has an audience to his death.

"Pyro! Go tell the others that RED Scout is dead!" shouts Heavy

"Mmfh" Responds the Pyro.

"Now, tiny coward! Time to die!"

Scout decided to close his eyes, deciding to not lay his eyes on this homicidal man-beast.

---

Meanwhile, fighting outside of the bases has died down, as most of the team has been taken in for a healing by each respective teams Medic, leaving our RED Sniper and Pyro back at the sniper post, each weapon fully loaded once again after their incident with the BLU Scout that almost turned ugly, ready to take on any oncoming threat that might ruin this peaceful ceasefire.

"Okay, Pyro," says Sniper, "You watch out for the path leading for their base, and Flare anyone who comes our way. If we're lucky, the burning will kill them off before they reach us. I'll stay on this side and Snipe anyone who comes our way."

"Frrh Nnuf" responds the Pyro.

Around three minutes later, yelling is heard across the way to the enemy base, sounding like the enemy Medic. Pyro then sees the Medic yelling across the way to get the Sniper's attention.

"Hu, Snuhpuh?"

"Not now, I'm waiting..."

"Buh thuh Muhduk?"

"What about him?"

The Medic then yells to the Sniper: "You are... STUPID! You are also UGLY!" The Sniper is baffled. Never in his life has he been called something so juvenile, yet be so insulting at the same time. In a fit of rage, he packs up his Rifle, equips his SMG, and grabs his trusted Kukri.

"Come on, Pyro! Let's teach that crazy nurse whose boss!"

"Buh whut buht thuh buhse?"

"There are no busses in Lumberyard, fool!"

---

Meanwhile, the Engineer begins his work on his sentry gun. During the struggle, Engi's sentry didn't do any major damage, but it sure has kept the BLU enemies at bay. Now, to ease the battle for his teammates, Engi decides to upgrade his sentry to level 2. However, Engineer is uneasy about his current situation.

"Ooh, man. Somethin' just ain't right 'bout this..."

But luckily, our RED Pyro comes and keeps him company... well, as much company as a masked, muffled pyromaniac can give, anyway.

"Oh hey there, glad to see ya. Could you do a bit a Spah-checkin'? I just don't feel..."

However, before he has time to finish his sentence, this "friendly" Pyro suddenly saps the Engineer's sentry gun, revealing that he is really a Spy!

"Sorry to disappoint you, but..." The Spy then saps his dispenser, hidden behind the wall. "...I never really was on your side."

The Spy then, instead of fighting the Engineer head on, decided it's best to disappear and run away. Engineer readies his rebuild of his sentry and dispenser, but a quick survey of his surrounding area reveals an enemy Soldier is advancing toward the Engineer's "campground".

"MAGGOT!" Yells the oncoming Soldier, as he begins to fire rockets at our Engineer. Engineer, thinking on his feet, hides behind the wall, taking cover, and firing his Pistol rounds between every rocket.

---

The RED Scout lays there, still, waiting for his premature death. Thoughts of his life roar through his head, waves of memories from his past are projected into his mind.

1...

2...

3...

...

Scout opens his eyes, and to his surprise, the Scout finds the Heavy on the ground, in a bloody mess. Looking around, Scout notices his opportunity to escape, thinking of how it was possible for the Heavy; a huge bear of a man, can be brought down in a matter of seconds, without the Scout hearing anything.

However, his thoughts are interrupted by the battle cries of a Soldier. Running to the window, Scout finds his comrade, Engineer, in a firefight against the BLU Soldier.

Helpless, and with not enough time to assist him, the Scout can only watch in anticipation as the Engineer fires upon the Soldier, while avoiding the Soldier's returning fire.

**Sorry I had to cut this one short guys. I'm running out of time. I wanted to add more to this chapter, but I'll save it for next time. Till then, guys and gals.**


End file.
